


Shower Surprise

by Anonymous



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Age Play, F/F, Mommy Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, mdlg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Sloane Caldwell/Riley Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	Shower Surprise

Sloane could not help but smile as she walked through the bathroom’s door frame. She could see the shadow beneath the fogged up glass frame. The way the person swayed her hips as she ran her hands down her body was an absolute delight for the brunette to watch. 

Without hesitation, the woman stepped into the hazy restroom. She unlaced the knot on her bathrobe and let it free-fall down her body, revealing a dark purple toy nestled between her legs in its wake. 

With a smile on her face and a knowing twinkle in her eyes, Sloane softly opened the door and quietly stepped in. She watched as her lover groaned while running their hand through her wet hair. It took all her willpower not to pounce her then and there. 

The brunette studied her partner for a few moments before deciding to take action. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the smaller frame. Her smile only widened as she heard a gasp, her head already resting on the crook of the other person’s neck. 

“Fuck!” 

Sloane could not help but roll her eyes and shake her head with disapproval. Taming such a dirty mouth had not been easy, and it seemed her efforts had been in vain. She’d give out a punishment later. 

“What did I tell you about using grown-up words, Riley?” Sloane raised an eyebrow as she shifted to stare into Riley’s surprised eyes. When the woman looked down in shame, she smirked triumphantly. “You know you’re just a little baby that can’t swear.” 

In a matter of seconds, the only sound present was that of water falling in the drain. It fell upon their naked bodies before making Sloane look down to enjoy the sight. Her eyes fell on the dildo strapped to her waist. It was a miracle the other brunette had been oblivious to its presence.

“Ri,” Sloane whispered gingerly, her mouth mere centimeters from Riley’s ear. “Would you let mommy touch you?” 

Sloane could feel the way Riley’s body immediately tensed by her words. With a pleased look on her face, she turned and kissed the reddened cheek before her.

“I promise I’ll be gentle. I wouldn’t want to hurt my beautiful princess.”

With that, Sloane successfully made Riley relax. She could feel the way her little’s body sagged against hers. Then, for the second time that day, she heard Riley gasp loudly. 

“What the-” The smaller woman whispered. She turned her head and looked down at Sloane’s body. Her eyes instantly widened as she noticed the toy that had been mysteriously poking her for the past few minutes. “Mommy!”

A low chuckle escaped Sloane’s lips. She could not help it due to the adorableness that her baby exuded. 

“What is it? Are you not fond of mommy’s cock?” The taller woman teased. She let her hands roam Riley’s body, making them fall farther south by the second. The way her partner’s breath hitched was enough to keep her going. “Do you not want mommy to fuck you?” 

“I do!” Riley instantly replied. She turned and looked into Sloane’s deep green eyes, her face flushed and eyes dark. “Please, mommy. I weally need ya to touch me.” 

In a matter of seconds, Sloane picked her girlfriend up and slammed her against the wall. She wasted no time and leaned in to kiss her. 

Riley’s gasps were muffled by Sloane’s mouth, which thoroughly devoured her. Her tongue ran along the other woman’s bottom lip, seeking access to her mouth, which she was fully granted in a few moments. 

The brunette’s tongue explored Riley’s mouth extensively, hoping to draw as many moans from the little as it could. 

“I need you, mommy!” Riley exasperated as she pulled back to catch her breath. Sloane loved seeing her like that: fully submissive and in need of her mommy’s touch. “Please, I want you inside.”

“As you wish, my little slut.”

In a swift motion, Sloane, still manhandling the other woman, grabbed her legs, and spread them apart. With a knowing look, stared up at Riley, who, even in the state she was in, understood immediately. 

Sloane groaned as she watched Riley line the dildo against her entrance. With the tip in place, the lawyer quickly moved her hips forward, pushing the toy inside her little as deep as possible. It was astounding how quickly it had eased in, given it was rather large. Riley was surely wetter than the water coming down on their bodies. 

“Fuck me fast, please,” Expressed Riley in her needy voice. Sloane frowned, but kept on slowly moving the dildo, letting her lover become adjusted to its size. 

“I’ll let you get away with that word this one time. A little baby like you shouldn’t-” Sloane moaned as she felt Riley’s nails digging into her skin. “-be talking like a big girl.” 

Sloane started quickening the pace at which her hips moved. She brought them back, sliding the dildo from her little, and pushed back in almost immediately. The moans she got in return only made her want to do it more. 

“You’re so tight, munchkin,” The taller woman uttered. She tsk’ed as she felt her baby’s hold on her body turn weaker and weaker. The sight of Riley breaking down before her was one she truly cherished, as well as the one of her strap-on penetrating the smaller woman with ease. “Heavens, you are absolutely soaked.”

Riley could only moan in return. 

“Did you know that mommy loves fucking you? The sounds you make as your greedy little pussy takes my cock are so good,” Sloane said, her breath matching Riley’s ragged one. “I love them...just as I love you.” 

Sloane pounded her dildo inside of Riley, eliciting moans and a string of words that would earn her a punishment later. Although she couldn't care less at that moment. All she wanted to do was make her baby feel good.

“It’s too much!”

Sloane chuckled at her princess’s words. It was adorable how much she could fall apart from her mommy’s touch. Seeing the doctor lose control firsthand was a privilege, especially if one was who caused such a reaction. 

“Baby, mommy knows you can take it. Even you know you can do it,” Sloane replied, her hips moving at a quicker pace while her nails dug deeper on Riley’s hips. “You’re so beautiful.”

“It’s too big!” The younger woman yelped as Sloane pushed the strap-on deeper inside of her. Hearing her little’s moans only made the taller woman move faster. “Mommy, you’re so big!”

The older woman could only smirk in return; her baby’s groans were music to her ears. She fucked Riley harder with the strap-on, making her scream so loud that the neighbors could probably hear them.

“M-mommy,” Riley whispered, her voice hoarse. Sloane loved hearing her baby like that. It made her wetter than she already was. “Mommy, I’m so close.”

“Come for me, baby girl.”

Sloane’s pace quickened. Her only focus was on bringing Ri over the edge, which she would no matter what. 

“Mommy!” Riley yelped as she finally came. Her body went limp, leaving Sloane to hold the woman with all her strength. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the other brunette’s temple, quietly listening to her attempts at taking steady breaths. “I can’t…”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Sloane muttered, her lips resting against Riley’s forehead. She held the tired woman in place and rubbed circles on her back to soothe her. “I’m so proud of taking it all, Ri.” 

The sound that Riley made in return could only be described as a grunt of approval.

“Just close your eyes, little one. Mommy will take care of you. I always will.” 

Once Riley had passed out in her arms, Sloane moved to turn the faucet off. She sighed in relief as the water stopped hitting her body. She had intended to fuck her baby, not turn into a prune.

In a matter of seconds, a rather soaked Sloane settled Riley, who was in a similar state, on their bed. She returned to the bathroom to fetch the towel and proceeded to dry her little.

“I love you, my sweet little baby,” Said Sloane as she stared at Riley’s relaxed face. “You are my world.”

The reply that came was not instant, but it still made Sloane’s heart flutter as soon as she heard it. 

“Hm, love ya’ more. You’re da best mommy ever.”

  
  



End file.
